At the End of Night
by illutia mist
Summary: She was imprisoned inside her own castle. He was a creature cursed in darkness. The only moment where they could meet was at night. But when the night was over, would things still stay the same? -DISCONTINUED-
1. When Curiosity Killed the Cat

**illutia mist: Okay, readers. So…after I explored here and there to make a few variables for the author's note, I finally come back to this little talk. Hope you won't mind. I'll change the Eternal Touch's author's note too in the next chapter.**

**Natsume: (Rolls his eyes) Though you didn't have to do that. You'll come back to this eventually.**

**illutia mist: (Glares at Natsume) Okay…I found your annoyed tone just now.**

**Natsume: (Glares back at illutia) After someone overworks us once again, who wouldn't?**

**illutia mist: (Acts innocently) Oh? Who?**

**Natsume: A stupid freaky fluffy author.**

**illutia mist: (Vein pops on her head) Oh…How cruel that person is. (With a sarcastic tone)**

**Natsume: (Smirks) Sure she is. And the worst part is she doesn't own the Gakuen Alice; just the story that she owns. The worst of the worst, she added another new story again and I'm not proud to say that this is the new story of her.**

**illutia mist: …**

**Natsume: (Smirks wider) Cat got your tongue.**

**Mikan: (Sweat drops) …It means you got the point. (Turns to you) Don't worry! She'll update the rest stories soon. Please review for she wants to know if you like this story or not.**

**Natsume: I doubt it.**

**Mikan: NATSUME!**

**-x-**

**At the End of Night**

**-x-**

**Chapter 1: When Curiosity Killed the Cat**

I want to be free from this darkness…

Free like a bird, flying through the sky…

I'm wishing this everyday…

…Though I know it's impossible…

-x-

Holding a big meat of the deer on the left shoulder, a man with shoulder-length black hair walked to a certain area in the forest. He had a small torch in his right hand illuminating his way, but he winced every time he stepped forward with his bare feet. His shoes had gone to God-knows-where when he's too engrossed in hunting his prey.

The forest was crowded with trees and bushes. A few rare plants grew in there, crowding the already-crowded forest. Moreover it was at night. He hardly could recognize a few sharp twigs on the grass when he walked, though he had the small torch with him.

Ignoring the grass and a few small twigs that scratched his feet on his way, he kept on walking. The only thought that was in his mind at that time was to grill the fresh meat that he had with him right now. He could already smell the delicious thing by just imagining it. And this just made his stomach growled loudly, pleading for the meat to be in there as soon as possible.

Suddenly, he stopped.

Before his eyes, a man with black cloak stood giving him a dangerous smirk. He cocked an eyebrow at the mysterious man, wondering what the smirk meant. "What are you doing here at this time, Mister?" he asked nonchalantly. He didn't know that there was another person beside him in this forest at night. He thought he was the only one, for he had lived in that place for a quite long time as a hunter.

The man in black cloak didn't say anything. He stepped forward, slowly and elegantly, just like a regal. Sensing no danger, the hunter waited any response from the man. But somehow, he realized he had taken a wrong choice when the man was just a meter far from him.

He had made a big mistake.

The smirk that was on the man in cloak's face before had been replaced by a grin, showing his white teeth…and two sharp fangs…

The hunter had his eyes widened in horror, much to the other's satisfy.

And as the man in cloak leapt towards him, the forest shut off his suffering shout in the darkness of night.

-x-

"Mikan."

Hearing the gentle feminine voice, a nine year old brunette whose hair was tied into two pigtails turned her head to the voice's direction. Behind her, she saw a lady in an elegant cream-colored dress walking to her with a smile on her face. Her long auburn hair reached her shoulder with curls at the end of the strands. A tiara was on her head, gracing her already stunning appearance.

The little brunette knew well who the lady was. A sweet smile crept on her face as she turned and ran to the lady. "Mother!"

As the little girl was in her arms, the woman bent down and patted her head. "Where did you go? The maids were panicked when you're suddenly gone from the dining room."

Mikan giggled. "But you found me in this garden, mother."

The older brunette heaved a sigh of relief as she cupped her daughter face with her hands. "Because you always come here since the first time I brought you here, my dear daughter."

Placing her tiny hands on her mother cheeks, the little girl said, "Because you have shown me this beautiful place, mother. Thanks!" Her mother smiled at her.

Surely the garden was beautiful and breathtaking. There were many flowers growing there and they were taken carefully. There's also a small forest at the corner of the 100 hectares garden, but Mikan had never gone there until now; she had planned to explore it one day though.

"Your Highness!"

The two brunettes looked at the direction of the voice. A middle-aged woman with white-black colored maid uniform was seen approaching them. "Your Highness, the King is searching for the two of you. He said he'll be waiting for both of you in the King's chamber."

The older brunette smiled at the young maid and nodded. "Tell him that we'll be there soon." And with that, the maid went back to the palace again to tell the King her message.

After the maid was gone from their sight, the lady stood up and straightened herself. Reaching out her hand to the little brunette, she smiled and said, "Come on. Your father has been waiting for us."

Mikan gave her a bright smile and held her hand, letting the older brunette led their way to the King that had been waiting for them.

Unknown to them, a shadow stood behind a big oak tree near the forest, watching over them from the darkness.

-x-

"Father!"

The King's hazel eyes looked at the little brunette who just slammed open the door and ran towards him with her opened arms. Seeing her bright smile, the man couldn't help but return it with a small smile too.

As the little princess reached him, he took her into a warm embrace. "Mikan, where did you go?" he asked as he ruffled her hair.

She giggled softly, showing how charming she was at that time. "I'm at the garden, father. You know I love that place."

Holding the tiny hands in his large one, he looked at her intently. "You shouldn't disappear all of a sudden without any guard watching you. You know how worried I was when I didn't find you in the dining room where you supposed to be waiting for me?"

When he said those words, the brunette could see a bit glint of worry in his eyes. She felt guilty for making his father worried. "I'm sorry, father…" she said as she stroke a few strands of his brown hair gently.

The man smiled at her. "It's okay, my dear little Princess. Have you eaten your cake before you went to the garden?"

Mikan shook her head. "The cake wasn't on the table for ten minutes. I couldn't wait any longer, father. That's why I decided to take a walk at the garden."

"You really like that garden just like your mother, dear…" His smile widened as he brushed his daughter's long hair. The little brunette smiled back at him. "You may go to have your cake now. They have been waiting for you."

Keeping her smile on her cute face, the brunette nodded then asked, "Can I play at the garden again after I have my snack?"

A soft chuckle slipped out from the brown-haired man's lips, knowing the girl really hoped he gave her permission to play at her favorite place again. And as a loving father, of course he couldn't decline his daughter's simple wish. "Yes, my little princess." He smiled tenderly. "But after you have your snack."

"Really?" her face brightened as she heard his approval. When the man nodded, she immediately threw her arms around his father neck and chirped happily, "Thank you, father!"

The King hugged his daughter back and looked at the older brunette that was standing not far in front of him. She smiled at him and he returned her smile. It was a silent gesture between them as they saw their daughter's happiness.

After a few seconds, he pulled back and looked at the little girl. "Now, go get your cake."

"Yes, father," Mikan replied happily then turned and jogged out from the King's chamber.

As the door closed with soft 'thud', he looked at his dearest wife who was approaching him. "That's Mikan for you, dear," she said when she had arrived in front of him.

He slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek gently. "Hm, but you're the one that showed her the garden, Yuka."

The Queen curled her lips. "I just wanted to show her how beautiful the garden you showed me when you asked my hand in marriage."

He smiled back. "You still remember."

Yuka managed a small giggle. "Of course." She then averted her gaze to the door where her daughter just went out a few minutes ago. "Do you think we should tell her about the garden?"

Heaving a sigh, the King held the Queen closely. "One day. One day we'll tell her about that," he muttered as he closed his eyes. "I think it's still fine for now."

The brunette leaned to him, enjoying the warm he gave. "I hope so."

-x-

Mikan was once again at the same garden that afternoon. She didn't waste any minute anymore and directly went to the garden after she finished her snack. Lifting her orange gown's skirt for a bit, she approached the abandoned forest at the corner of the garden.

She had laid her eyes on this place since her mother brought her here for the first time. No one could blame a little girl's curiosity, right?

As she took a first step into the entrance, she gulped, wondering what she would see there. She stopped for a moment, gathering up her courage. After she took a deep breath, she took another step and moved on without any hesitant again.

A pair of eyes watched her from far in the forest. 'She comes,' he thought; his eyes followed the brunette's movement.

As if she felt another presence there, Mikan fixed her eyes on a certain direction, but found no one there. She tilted her head in wonderment then shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe it's just my imagination," she murmured and continued to explore the forest.

What she would encounter later was surely out of her mind.

--To be continued--


	2. Lost

Taken down until further notice.


	3. The Dark Memory

Taken down until further notice.


	4. A Bundle of Cloth

Taken down until further notice.


End file.
